Commonly, two rear wheels of current four wheelers such as cars, electric cars or toy cars cannot turn left or right, while two front wheels can only turn left or right with a small angle. Therefore, such configuration brings a difficult parking, for example, parallel parking is difficult for a fresh hand, and collision accident may easily happen. In addition, the current vehicles lack various driving styles, and the steering operation is complicated, for example, vehicle drift is difficult for common drivers, which results a lower playability.